


My Pretty Melody

by Dante_andtheDoctor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, My First Fanfic, My boys at it again, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante_andtheDoctor/pseuds/Dante_andtheDoctor
Summary: Connor works in a bar and Hank hears music





	My Pretty Melody

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic so I'm not great XD  
> Based on the song Pretty Melody ~ Butch Walker  
> Would appreciate any criticism // ideas for future fics ❤  
> Yeah yeah, basically just enjoy

//Do you remember when we met?  
Liquor drinks and cigarettes  
All the boys were taking bets  
Credit cards, so in debt//

It hadn't stopped raining in Detroit for weeks. It was certainly melancholic. Hank walked from his car to the door of Jimmy's bar, his hand hovered on the door until he finally went inside. He looked around and sighed. No difference. There was the usual hum of people, drinking and gambling. He remembered the way he used to throw money carelessly on the table and regret it the next day. He used to come here every night to drink himself to sleep, especially after..after Cole. Hank pushed the thought out of head and continued to the bar. He lit a cigarette and sat down.  
" Can I help you sir?," a cheery voice asked. Hank looked up to the voice and a blush crept into his cheeks.  
" Er yeah, just a er whiskey please," Hank realised his voice had dropped a little, trying to sound composed.  
" Of course, " the bar man replied with a wink. As the man turned around, Hank used this moment to drink in his physique. Tall and skinny, with perfect freckles on his face. His brown hair looked soft and Hank pushed any thoughts out of head because that's when he noticed the glowing blue circle on the side of his head. An android. He shook himself out his trance when the man returned with his drink.  
"Thanks," Hank said, knocking the whiskey back in a swift motion, " What's ya name then?".  
The man smiled with his head slightly cocked to the side and replied, "Connor, and yours?". Hank smirked as he looked into his now empty glass, " The names Hank,"  
" Nice to meet you Hank," and he got got back to clean the bar.

// Bought drinks from you at the bar  
Poured them out behind my car  
So I could come back where you are  
And order from you again  
And again//

Throughout the night Hank would buy drinks and would empty them quickly just to talk to Connor again and it baffled him. He didn't like androids but this one..he made Hank feel something that he hadn't felt in years.  
When he left the bar that evening he found himself thinking about Connor a lot. And at some inappropriate times too. He realised his feeling for the quirky android when he left his house to go to the bar for the tenth time in two weeks.

//I'll be your open tap  
You'll be my favorite sin//

Hank thought about Connors eyes as he sat at the bar, drink in hand, the way they sparkled with so much humanity. The beautiful deep brown that showed so much. And the way that they both shared so of their lives in such little time. 

//You're such a pretty melody  
I'm just a tattooed tragedy//

Hank scratched at his arm, where the tattoo commemorating his son was, something that reminded him of when he wasnt a broken mess. But everytime Connor spoke to him, the words rearranged themselves into music, a beautiful song. A pretty melody...


End file.
